Sparks of Fire and Ice
by RookieDea
Summary: Burn has always had feelings for Gazel. This time, feelings that are kept hidden die out or bloom? light fluff. 1st fan BurnxGazel. MidorikawaxHiroto if you squint


Ohioo, konichiwa, or konbanwa (depends on the time of day you're reading this) mina and thanks for actually trying to read this story. ^^ I'm RookieDea and welcome to my first fanfiction. *cheers in the background*

This is also my first one-shot so read and enjoy ^^. Oh and excuse me about the spelling mistakes, English isn't my langue but since I'm now living in America I am trying to learn as best as I can. Plus this isn't beta!

There is a light fluff so enjoy. I am so glad for spelling check or this story would have too many errors to count. I also am sorry if their characters are a little different, I need to rewatch this series again to remember their attitudes but here's my go at it from memory. :T hope this attempt wasn't so bad.

Oh yeah, if you don't like yaoi don't read! I get mad at people that say you shouldn't write the way you want so, if you are a yaoi hater read a different story!

This is set after the Aliea saga but before the Football Frontier International.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about Inazuma Eleven or its characters sadly. D:

* * *

><p>Sparks of Fire and Ice<p>

* * *

><p>Beep bee-<p>

A crush sound was heard as a boy with red hair that looks like a tulip slowly poked his head out of his bed sheets and groaned.

'It's morning already?' thought the boy as he yawn and rubbed his eyes before he groggily got up and stretched a bit before making his way to the bathroom. He opened the door that lead to the hallway and soon spotted another redhead child walking towards the stairs.

The other boy noticed him and just brushed past him muttering a hello before heading down stairs for breakfast. The red head glowered at the other boy.

"Still cocky as ever." muttered the boy as he finally went to the bathroom for his normal rituals.

When he went down to the table he was greeted by so many great scents. He looked at the table and felt his month water at the display of food before he took his seat next to a boy with silver like hair with a light blue tint to it. He didn't say anything to the boy next to him, he instead opt to eating his fill before practice.

"Are you done eating Burn?" said the boy next to him. Burn turned his head towards the other boy and swallow what was in his mouth.

"Yes. I'm done Gazel. Just go ahead and I'll get to the field when I'm done." Burn said as he picked up his plate and headed towards the kitchen.

Gazel snickered and said. "Besides, aren't we on dish cleaning duty?"

Burn muttered something again and nodded. He turns the faucet on and let warm water flow out before he grabbed a sponge and began to clean. Burn blushed at how close he was to Gazel but hide it when he lowered his head. For some time he had a crush on the fellow rival now friend and it was beginning to eat at him.

'He won't like me. After all I bet he's would laugh at me if I ever confessed.' Burn thought as he enjoyed the time he spent with the cold striker right next to him. He took quick glances at the striker when he was sure that the other was too busy drying the dishes he handed off to him to notice.

When they finished they quickly ran outside to the soccer field. Burn and Gazel reached the soccer field to find Aphrodi waiting with a smirk on his face and one soccer ball in his hand.

"What took you guys so long?" Aphrodi said as he walked towards them.

"We had to wash the dishes before we can go." Gazel said in his calm voice and walked out on the field.

Burn nodded and the rest of the day they were practicing the hissatsu move they were working on. By the time they noticed it was already beginning to get dark. As Burn and Gazel were about to leave Aphrodi stopped Gazel with his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Aphrodi asked to the ice striker. Gazel nodded and quickly told Burn to go ahead of him and followed Aphrodi.

Burn glared at Aphrodi with envy, watching them mutter something and he was shocked when Gazel began to blush, and I don't mean any kind of blush. The normally calm striker looked like he would faint from, embarrassment?

Gazel blushed even more as Aphrodi whispered something into his ear and rambled about something that was basically a jumbled mess.

Burn squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see anymore as he headed towards the orphanage. His heart felt like bursting at the mere thought of those two together.

"Is something wrong Haruya?" Burn, startled by the use of his real name turned to see the woman that acted like their big sister.

"It's nothing Hitomiko-san." Burn said as he held up his fake mask and smiled at her.

"You know you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Hitomiko said as she saw right through Burn's poor attempt at hiding his emotions. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a caring look.

Burn sighed as he knew that Hitomiko can see when any one orphanage felt sad or out of place and that's why he's glad to have her here but sometimes he wishes she can't see right through him.

"I just don't want to talk about it Hitomiko." Burn said quietly as he gently brushed past her to go up stair to his room and cry. He could already feel the tears beginning to water out of his eyes when he kept on telling his body to not cry.

Burn quickly ran as he felt the tears began to trail his face and slammed the door shut to shut out all of his emotions and hide from the world. He just curled up into a ball like position and just cried there, against the door with fat tear rolling off his face.

A few of the orphanages watched what happened and were quite shocked at Burn, who had the most pride then everyone. To see Burn close to tears surprised everyone that saw.

"What do you think is wrong with Burn?" Midorikawa asked as he looked at the other children to saw, which was Hiroto, Desarm, and himself.

Desarm shook his head with a no. Hiroto was the same and Midorikawa sighed.

"I guess that means something happened to Burn when he was out of the orphanage." Hiroto reasoned as he was one of the few that saw Burn his usually self this morning.

"Alright then, what do we do about this?" Midorikawa asked as he tilted his head to the side. Hiroto blushed a little at the action but quickly faded.

"What are you guys talking about now?" said a voice that startled their musing. All three boys turned to see Gazel walking into the living room.

"Oh, hi Gazel. We were talking about how weird Burn was acting." Midorikawa said and that caused Gazel to look at them sternly.

"What do you mean by acting weird?" Gazel asked.

"You mean that you don't know?" Hiroto said as he quirked an eyebrow. "You were with him for the entire day weren't you?"

Gazel nodded. "He didn't act out of the ordinary. He did act a little weird when Aphrodi asked to talk to me."

Desarm looked at the group and shook his head. "You all are clueless."

The three looked at Desarm.

"You know why Burn is acting like that?" all three asked as they all looked at Desarm directly in the eyes.

Desarm nodded but looked directly at Gazel.

"Really only Gazel can find out because I really doubt that Burn will open up to us." Desarm said as he stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Wait, what do you mean only I can really find out?" Gazel asked at the retreating form but getting no answer.

Gazel sighed as he headed towards his room that was right across from Burn's. Just when Gazel was going to go to his room he heard a sob. He turned towards the direction to find that it was the door to Burn's room.

Worried, Gazel knocked on the door.

"Burn? Is something wrong?" Gazel asked softly as he heard a pause from Burn.

Burn didn't say anything as he stayed at the door to make it so that the ice striker can't go in. He swallowed and he prayed that Gazel can't tell he was crying as he said, "Go away Gazel. I'm trying to sleep."

Gazel frown and shook his head, still not convinced at all.

"Then why are you crying?" Gazel said as he tried to open the door but was blocked by Burn's weight.

"Come on Burn. Let me in." Gazel repeated as he tried to force his way in but sadly he could not.

Burn heard footsteps walking away from his door and he sighed in relief as he slowly stood up but was quickly surprised when his door was opened quickly and his surprised caused him to fly back to his bed.

Gazel quickly went to Burn and helped him up.

"I'm sorry for doing that but I had to find answers and the only way I could was to talk to you directly." Gazel said as he backed Burn into a wall.

Burn began to sweat. His mind having a turmoil that made him panics even more. His heart beat faster than it ever did do to how close Gazel was to him. His face began to glow a bright red but because it was dark he was pretty sure that Gazel couldn't see it.

Gazel grabbed Burn by the shoulders and looked at Burn.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong at least?" Gazel said as he pulled the red head into a hug, enflaming Burn's already red blush.

"I, uh, do you really want to know Gazel?" Burn said as he looked quietly at Gazel and then looked down at his feet.

"I would really like to know." Gazel said softly as he faced Burn directly.

Burn blushed and then pressed his lips to Gazel's. The kiss was short but it felt like an entirety to both of them. Burn finally separated from Gazel with the moonlight illuminating his blush on his face.

"I really like you Gazel. Not as a friend." Burn said softly as he looked away, thinking the other boy would reject him.

Instead he felt lips on his own and opened his eyes to see Gazel. When they separated Gazel held Burn.

"I love you too Burn." Gazel said as he hugged Burn tightly.

"Wait a minute… I thought you like Aphrodi?" Burn said as he looked up at Gazel with shock.

Gazel laughed a bit. Burn looked at him in confusion.

"Hey why are you laughing?" Brun said as he formed a small scowl.

"You thought I liked Aphrodi? No… he was actually teasing me about my crush on you." Gazel said the last part with a blush.

Burn blinked and then blushed.

"You mean all of this was a misunderstanding?" Burn said as he blushed in embarrassment.

Gazel laughed and hugged Burn. "At least we're together and admitted everything."

Burn blushed and pouted.

"Still… I acted like a baby in front of everyone thou." Burn muttered as his faced burned from the memory.

"Don't worry, I'll make you forget about it." Gazel teased Burn as he kissed Burn, this time staying there and Burn returned the kiss while moaning. Sparks light their hearts as the night went, hands and hearts that are one formed that night formed bounds that would never break.

* * *

><p>I know this is kind of sappy but I wanted to try this first so R&amp;R plz. Advice would be appreciated. Thou I think this is probably not a great story, too abrupt. But if anyone likes this they get a free virtual cookie. ^u^<p>

I might do a sequel to this but I need a location. Please review location spots that are perfect for spending times with friends. ^o^

well only if people like this story.


End file.
